


Fucking Rhaegar!

by Prisioux



Series: Time Travel in Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Incest, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Strap-Ons, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: A modern- day descendant of the Targaryens, Daenerys, has the opportunity to travel back in time and decides to spice things up, just becauseLittle did she know the consequences of her actions would change the world...





	1. Fucking bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Rhaegar meet "cute".

 

"The Targaryens were deranged...I mean, they married brother to sister to keep the blood pure...or maybe they were racists, like white supremacists and stuff. "

Daenerys had to fight the urge to roll her eyes; well, she had been a fourteen years old once, and she remembered she thought this way too, not realizing the world had never been that simple. After all, Middle Age Westeros was nothing like nowadays : the concepts were others and so were the people.

"Alys, you need to understand that the personal was never only the personal back then; A Monarch was the very personification of the Realm. It is true that the Targaryens were heavy on incestual relationships, but it was also a cultural relic of Old Valyria: by marrying each other every couple of generations, they were reminding the nobles that they were not their equals, but their superiors."

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Daenerys could stop pretending to actually care about the little devils.

She was a beloved teacher at Kings Landing Academy, partially because she seldom asked for homework.

But really, why would she?

Why would Daenerys lose her time reading and grading assignments when, literally, she had places to go and people to fuck?

_Well, perhaps the little slut knew what she was talking: Targaryens are deranged._

She should know, as her full name is Daenerys Elaena Rykker Targaryen.

Daenerys was independently rich; she had a trust fund provided by her maternal grandparents ( that she could only touch IN the coming year, when she was to turn twenty five) and was raised in an affluent neighborhood by her mother, after the divorce from Daenerys´s father.

Maekar Targaryen, known in the social circles as "Mad Max" for his penchant for cars, women and alcohol, all but disappeared from her life ever since.

At least he had the decency of leaving Daenerys the Ancestral sword, Dark Sister, which had been found at a cave Beyond The Wall during the war for the Dawn.

The Rykker family had been her anchor; the Targaryen family, her secret shame.

Not that she hated them; quite the opposite really. The Targaryens were generally nice and interesting people and Daenerys was actually a good friend of Jaehaerys, the most successful from the current generation, a billionaire and philanthropist who also had political aspirations.

But, if Daenerys was to be completely honest, she hated going to the yearly Targaryen family reunions.

She hated because it always reminded her that, from all modern day Targaryens, it was her father and, by extension, her,  that were gifted with the certain kind of crazy that made her family lose the crown centuries ago and followed them around to this day and, most probably, always would.

Sometimes, people would mention how Aegon conquered the Seven kingdoms with his sister-wives, or how her antecessors helped save mankind against The Others, but what people really, really never forgot to mention was the " mad sister-fucking Targaryens."

There was a side of her that Daenerys began to explore once she left her mother´s house to university; there, she started to go on sex clubs and make a presence in some fetishist parties. At first, she just went to watch and learn, but as time passed and her interest increased, she started to pursue it in earnest, especially  sadomasochism or BDSM as it was now called. While not very extrem in her presences, Daenerys was consistently curious andwent on to develop her own brand of sweet dominance so to speak, never really vanilla but also not over the top kinky

And like the good student she had always been, Daenerys quickly mastered the art of pain and pleasure, the contrast between her angelic face and unorthodox cravings attracting many men of similar disposition .

Everybody assumed Danerys trust fund was paying for her beautifully decorated 3 bedroom condo with a view to Blackwater Bay- nobody was fool enough to believe her paycheck as History teacher was covering the bills - but in reality, Daenerys, or as she was known by her clients, Lady Dany, was the most exclusive Dominatrix in the whole Westeros.

One of her clients, Dr Qyburn, was a brilliant scientist. Daenerys could smell a rat when she saw one, but Qyburn was smart enough to not play her for fool; he actually respected her and never tried something foolish, like that punk Ramsay, who got the beating of a lifetime when he tried to reverse roles and dominate _her._

Due to her Targaryen ancestry and History knowledge, Qyburn proposed they experiment on a time travel machine. The notion was absurd, but Daenerys thought life to be an absurd notion also, so out of boredom, she accepted the proposition and agreed to be a willing subject .

But as the good dominatrix she was, it would only happen by _her_  own rules.

Daenerys prepared a backpack of what she would need to her trip. She also designed a couple of dresses  herself she would take, mixing some elements of the last Elie Saab collection, particurly the fabric and colous, to  the original gowns of the era she found at The History Museum.

She heard with attention as Qyburn instructed her on how the machine would work and what to avoid; because she did not consider the man trustworthy enough, Daenerys had insisted him to not be present during the procedure, but agreed to tape the event for his viewing.

The camera set in position, Daenerys sat at her desk and typed the year "278 A.C " .

She then pressed the "ON" button.

A flash of light came out of the machine and made Daenerys close her eyes to protect herself from the intensity of it.

When Daenerys was able to see again, she was back in time.

 

***

_The smell is terrible...well, Tyrion Lannister's diaries were pretty accurate as it turns out._

The whole city smelled like cloaked toilet and rotten fish; Daenerys could barely walk without covering her nose in disgust.

As expected, her appearance was being noticed; the populace looked at Daenerys, her purple eyes, slender figure and long, silver hair, as if she was some sort of goddess.

_Well, I guess I am a Godess, since I travelled time to this shithole._

Daenerys saw a couple of white cloaked men in armor walking among the people and followed them; they stopped at the bottom of a statue and a very striking young man, with long white blond hair, started to play a harp. The mob seemed entranced by the song, but Daenerys thought the whole thing was lacking the type of emotion and excitement she sought in music, something bands like Nine Inch Nails, King Crimson, Black Sabbath, Siouxsie and the Banshees could deliver.

.. _.Gods...I am here for five seconds and I am already annoyed by this Rhaegar cunt. Well, I guess I have to do what I came for before I die of boredom._

Daenerys then made her way through the sea of people and stood in front of the nineteen years old Crown Prince.

She gave him a smile and, as she had also expected, the boy was obviously smitten. _I bet this one has a boner already...tsc tsc tsc._

"You! " He said to her, as the mob was being dispersed by his guards. " Are you a dream? are you real?"

The intensity of his look was unmistakable: a man in lust with a woman and trying very hard not to take her to the nearest bed he could find.

Daenerys loved it!

"Mayhaps I am not real...I'd wager you need to touch me to see it for yourself."

Rhaegar came close to her and did as she said, briefly touching her arm.

"Who are you, my Lady?"

"I know you believe in Prophecy and the mysteries of faith and Magic my Prince, but I...I am here from the future and through the power of Science."

His face did not change, but he fell silent, as if registering the news. " I believe you...there is something about you that reminds me of...home, mayhaps."

_Oh my, who would have thought? Maybe Targaryens are like dogs and have a distinctive smell? How creepy! I love it!_

"If you believe me, then you know _exactly_ who I am."

Daenerys did not want to change the world or even help in the fight against The Others; she knew it would end badly for everybody involved, but mankind would survive bla bla bla.

She did not care a damn about this family in this century too; up until this moment, they were just names in books Daenerys had once read . They were abstract notions to her up until that point and she did not want to spend enough time there to start considering them real.

No, Daenerys would not interfere; she just wanted to have her fun and to punish dear Rhaegar, The Fucker Who Was Promised, the guy who tried to save the world and made a mess out of it because he was too damn stupid and wanted to make a prophecy come true, when everybody with half a mind would be able to see that such things are _never_  meant to be taken literally.

And most importantly, a prophecy to be true, should happen _organically._ Instead, Rhaegar´s approach was to force the fullfilment of the prophecy based on his interpretation. Or maybe, he was sexually frustrated enough to think that kidnapping Lyanna and making a baby with the poor teenager was a good idea...

"Please, come with me."

Rhaegar offered Daenerys his hand and they started walking towards the Red Keep, the Kingsguard looking at their Prince with bewilderment. "

You should forgive me, my Lady, but what is your name?"

"Daenerys Targaryen."

 

***

_I can´t wait to have this sucker in handcuffs and whip his ass cheeks before rubbing my cunt in his face…_

Pretty vanilla stuff, at least compared with what her clients usually asked her, but Daenerys assumed it would be enough to both amuse her and scare Rhaegar.

"My Lady, I do believe you came from the future and for a purpose. However I would like to ask you for proof, if you have any."

As it happened, Daenerys was expecting such a request and came prepared.

She brought a solar panel charger and an Ipad, filled with information from her Era and his, thinking it could be proof enough.

" Here, my Prince" Daenerys handed him the Ipad. " This device has many functions in the century I live in, but mostly, it stores information in many forms: books, pictures, documents. Before I travelled, I prepared it with as many itens I deemed valuable for you ."

Actually, just partially true: although Dany did include a selection of books on dragon lore, northern myths, the war for the dawn, and some important documents on the agricultural and technological revolution that was about to take place in Westeros, more than half of the Ipad memory was consummed with A Song of Ice and Fire, the six complete seasons of Game of Thrones, and , of course, lots of pornography and fanfictions depicting Rhaegar either as a fool or as a creepy.

Because Daenerys is a troll.

She spent some time showing Rhaegar how to work on the Ipad and explained the basics of it: " You need to realize that such things are very delicate and have a not long useful life; therefore, I  recommend you have copied in parchment the information you need that is unavailable at The Citadel, as it can be easily lost."

Daenerys was very impressed to see that Rhaegar was quick to learn how to operate the Ipad. He seemed fascinated by it, rightfully  so, she had to admit it. _That is it, he is already behaving like a fucking teeanger, busy with an electronic gadget...for fuck´s sake, I need to slap that ass until it bleeds and get the hell out of this hell hole!_

Rhaegar must have realized he was ignoring his relation from the future, because he handed Daenerys the Ipad back, thanking her for the gift. " I do apologise, my Lady for the mistrust. Your gift will be treasured, I assure you.  As you will be... It must have been a great sacrifice to leave the comfort of your life and your family and to return here, just in order to help me. I deeply appreacite this gesture; it shows you have a kind heart. I wonder if you are the answer to my prayers... "

_Oh, for fuck´s sake... yes Rhaegar, it is all about you, right? no, it is not, you cunt! It is about me! Me,  being horny and bored out of my mind, and deciding on a whim to play a very depravated game and come back in time just to fuck my distant relative in all ways I possibly could. Because, you know, I think you suck!_

_"_ I also have something that you might find it...interesting. " Daenerys then retrived a wooden case from her The North Face Backpack; she opened it and showed Rhaegar Dark Sister. " You know this sword; it is not a gift, at least not now, but it is proof of my identity."

His indigo eyes were now almost black, the wonder and awe evident in the way Rhaegar held the sword.

Rhaegar looked at Dany, sword in hand, and smiled.

"I hate to leave you, Daenerys, but it will not be for long. There are some matters I have to attend to, but I will come back and stay with you. Ser Arthur Dayne, my most trusted Knight, is at the door, to guard you. "

Rhaegar then planted a kiss on Daenerys lips; a very chaste one.

_Oh no, you are not leaving me like this, asshole!_

Before he could break the insipid kiss, Daenerys groped Rhaegar´s ass, finding his muscles to be very firm and round, and stick her wet tongue down to the poor man´s throat, devouring his mouth. She could feel Rhaegar, at first tense and rigid, progressively relaxing and accepting her passionate aggression; at some point, Daenerys realized that Rhaegar was matching her in her own game, when the Crown Prince started to pinch her nipples over the fabric of her dress as the kiss continued in full force.

He finally broke the kiss, looking flushed and pink cheeked.

Daenerys smiled, her purple eyes gleeming with mischief.

"I...I will see you at supper."

Rhaegar left, carrying his gift and its charger.

 

***

Daenerys decided to take a nap in the chaise longe by the window; the room - a solar really- was entirely decorated with her House colours, which made the place slightly unnerving in her opinion. After all, red and black are not inviting colours.

When Daenerys was starting to consider seducing the Sword of the Morning for fun( maybe his own sword would be as big as Dawn?), Rhaegar returned.

"My Lady, please, before we are to supper together, we need to attend an audience in the Throne Room. "

_Oh shit...I am to meet the Mad King...well, I hope he does not burn me with fucking wildfire. It would be tedious to die before fucking Rhaegar. Gods, I should have fingered him when I had the chance…_

The bloody Iron Throne was as ugly as the descriptions made believe; Daenerys could not think of a  less comfortable chair...but...it had its charm.

_Well, imagine if I could have Rhaegar sitting there, naked...the swords would cut his pale, soft skin if he dared  to move...oh, boy..._

Daenerys felt her underwear getting slightly wet as she imagined the scene. Rhaegar was, indeed, a fine specimen of Targaryen cock as far as she could tell by the size of his bulge when they were making out earlier…

Sexual daydreams aside, Daenerys realized she was walking side by side with Prince Rhaegar at Court ; and most alarming, that they were actually holding hands! She could see the courtiers looking at her with interrogation marks in their faces.

"Silence! Silence! The King has an announcement!" An ugly man wearing a ridiculous robe , probably the Grandmaester for the chain Daenerys could clearly see from the distance, screamed at the top of his lungs.

The room fel silent and he continued to speak, now in a more formal and eloquent tone.

"King Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, hereby announce the betrothal of his heir, Crown Prince Rhaegar, Lord of Dragonstone, to Lady Daenerys, now of House Targaryen, who is a lost relative and has showed irrefutable proof of possessing the Blood of the Dragon."

 

WHAT THE FUCK?????

 


	2. Fucking Dragons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A King dies, A King marries and the Queen wants to go to Dragonstone.

The best wedding gift Daenerys received was the death of her  father in law ( or good father as they called it in this century)

Seriously.

It was all due to a misunderstanding, of course; however, Daenerys had to admit that played out beautifully for her, to not be forced to live under the same roof as the King of Weird.

The shock of having her betrothal announced in front of all Court was smaller than the realization that the time travel device would not bring Daenerys back to the future, as the following morning came and went with her still in 278 A.C, locked in the confinements of the Red Keep.

_It is not like I have so much going on anyway, so I might as well stay and be a princess…_

Aerys Targaryen was a creep, there was no denying, but at this point in time the King of the Seven Kingdoms had not descended into full madness yet. Rhaegar had convinced his father that Daenerys was a great-granddaughter of the legendary Brynden Rivers and the equally impressive Shiera Seastar. The sword, Dark Sister, was proof enough to Aerys and he decided  the search for a suitable Valyrian bride to his son came to an end. Queen Rhaella had confided in Daenerys that her crazy husband-brother was about to send their cousin, Steffon Baratheon, on a trip to Volantis in order to find Rhaegar a wife.

Daenerys did not lose sleep over the fact after the reality settled in; she supposed there were worse fates than to be betrothed to a very handsome guy and live in luxury. Well, she would miss all the comforts of modern-day life, some of her friends and, err, some clients she supposed. Daenerys knew that not many people in the year 1002 A.C would terribly miss her: the year before her mother had lost the battle against cancer; both sets of grandparents were long dead and her father, presumed dead. Daenerys had cousins she was close to of course, friends, many students but not really anybody she shared her life with.

_For fuck´s sake, I never realized I was a pathetic loner before..._

King Aerys was quick to claim Dark Sister as his own, saying it was the “dowry” for Rhaegar´s hand. Or whatever. Daenerys was too bored to hear the man and his ramblings; both Rhaegar and Queen Rhaella said her appearance had a very positive effect on Aerys, who was less paranoid and aggressive than his usual self..

Queen Rhaella was far more pleasant, perhaps a bit shy and pious for Daenerys tastes, but at least she was not a lunatic with long nails. Rhaella explained how the Court worked and gave Dany some lessons on etiquette and basic politics. Prince Viserys was a chubby toddler, still too young to be appraised. In such a strange environment, Daenerys found that spending a couple of hours in the nursery with Viserys gave her time to be away from all the boring and unwanted people of the Red Keep. Rhaella, of course, praised her good daughter caring nature and obvious interest in child rearing to everybody in close proximity.

About a week into Daenerys new life, a familiar face came back from the future:

“Professor Qyburn! Did cou come back to rescue me?”

Daenerys had Ser Jonothor Darry, the Kingsguard assigned to her, wait outside her solar during this “ audience” with her “healer” from Pentos, Mage Qyburn.

“ Well, actually I came to stay. There is an ongoing investigation on your disappearance and the Police was asking questions and knocking on doors. There was no footage recorded on the camera we set up to show the cops you were still alive when I left. The security camera circuit on the other hand, place me as the last person to have seen you. I cannot come back, you see. Not that I could, really- I tried to work on the machine, but it only works one way.”

Daenerys was shocked to hear people were actually concerned about her vanishing; Qyburn only saw the apprehensive expression on her face and took it as if Daenerys was not happy to see him crashing her time travel experiment: “Don't worry, I will not endanger your position. If much, I could actually be of assistance. I am a well established Professor back in our time, but here, with my knowledge, I could be a genius. I also brought some interesting things we could use to our advantage.” Daenerys eyes went directly to the suitcase Qyburn was holding. “ I prepared myself for this trip, imagining what you would need most and what I could make use of in this time and age.”

“Since there is nothing we both could do to change things, we might as well work together. After my wedding, I will convince Prince Rhaegar that it would be beneficial to send you to the Citadel so that you could become a Maester. I do not trust this Grand Maester Pycelle. I already said you are a man of Letters from Pentos, you studied there anyway. I will need you back in one year´s time, Qyburn. I assume if you share enough knowledge this Era is about to develop, we will not mess with timeline and they will have to allow you to forge enough chains…”

Qyburn looked both incredulous and uncomfortable. “What about my...preferences? Maesters take a vow of celibacy after all.”

“As far as I know, you are a confirmed bachelor, so the hole not taking a wife or fathering children will not be a problem. Old Town and King's Landing have enough brothels and you could be discreet. " Qyburn was mostly into humailation and submission anyway and she supposed they could find a discreet dominatrix for him. " However , the invitations to the wedding have been sent : we need to wait a couple of months so nobles can travel to attend the whole thing and, after that, I assume my position is established enough to have you at the Citadel . You mentioned some stuff you brought…”

Daenerys was looking forward to some alone adult time with Rhaegar- if she was to wed the man, she would have to teach him how to please her - so she asked Qyburn if he could help with Aerys insomnia, to give the couple enough hours to get to know each other more intimately.

During supper, Daenerys introduced Qyburn to her soon to be “ goodfather” and was glad they seemed to get along with each other. Leaning to Rhaegar while the people surrounding them were talking, Daenerys said : “ You are welcomed into my chambers tonight, my Prince.”

 

***

Daenerys changed into the new nightgown she had designed herself, as the ones provided to her by Queen Rhaella were very itchy. It was a simple cotton small dress with a sort of sewed in laced brassiere. She did not feel weirded out by the idea of having sex with Rhaegar ; she was not directly related to him after all.  Daenerys suspected she was actually already falling for the sad eyed Prince, so handsome and proper most of the time.  Maybe it was because she sensed there was a more passionate, possibly wicked side to his personalit, one that was screaming to be indulged and  also because she knew he respected and listened to her, something she deemed to be of importantance in a relationship regardless the century.

Rhaegar arrived shortly after she had changed and looked at Daenerys with hungry eyes: “ I came regardless of the consequences, my Lady. I must confess, however, that there will be rumours about my visit tomorrow. You could ask me to leave and I would understand it…”

Daenerys silenced him with a full kiss, the first kiss since they made out the day they met. Rhaegar responded accordingly, grabbing her arse cheeks in a possessive way, which made Daenerys moan; as much as she was enjoying it, she had to slow things down, as they needed to talk:

“Rhaegar...err...your mother, Queen Rhaella came to me a couple of days after our betrothal announcement and explained that Grand Maester Pycelle would have to err… attest my maiden status. My period...moonblood was upon me, so they had to wait. Tomorrow will be the day and , as you would imagine, in my world, in the future, women are not expected to remain...err...pure. “

Rhaegar took a deep breath, most likely searching for the right words; he did not look bothered by the revelation though, which was a relief for Daenerys: “My Lady, you have no reason to fear. I assume you have other ways in the future to attest the paternity of children and the importance of such test lies in guarantee the Realm that our children will come from my loins. The moonblood is enough proof you do not carry another man's child. The Grandmaster will likely hear about my visit to your chambers tonight and will be discreet. Or he will face the consequences, my Lady.”

“Now that we have this out of our way...maybe it is time we get to know each other better. I heard the key to a successful marriage is communication. You can ask me anything you want to know about me, if you are willing to offer me the same deal, are you?” Before Rhaegar could answer, Daenerys started to spread little kisses through his neck, finally biting his earlobe; he  went for another open mouth kiss, but Daenerys once again interrupted the action. “Tell me , Rhaegar, are you very experienced with women?”

“Enough to please you, my Lady, I assume. Mayhaps things between men and women are not the same in your world. Would you care to tell me exactly? “

Daenerys was torn; they were engaged to be married, yes, but this could be considered their second date. How much of your unorthodox sexual life could you explain to a prospective partner you barely knew? She decided not to think it over, but talk and read his reactions as she went along; the more he understood and accepted, the more would she tell him.

“ We better get comfortable while I tell you about my world; it might take some time. “ Daenerys walked from Rhaegar towards her bed, expecting him to follow her, since he did not, she stopped midway and offered him her hand, which he took it. They laid down, still partially dressed, and Daenerys started talking:about the emergence of the middle class and the impact of the World war on society and how women demanded more independence and civil rights; how divorce, medical advances and social pressure led to changes in the relations between the sexes, and how Gender was being discussed and addressed.

Obviously, some things stayed more or less the same, but Daenerys noted that it was very common for women to be both financially and sexual independent. That she happened to be such a woman and that she liked to explore both her body and her mind:

“We should trust one another in all things. I am as here for you as you for me. I am usually very...domineering. I do enjoy many things; even a sweet kiss. But why stop there if we could go...deep and deeper?” Daenerys smiled and started a trail of small, gentle kisses on Rhaegar´s neck, slowly descending to his lean, muscular torso. She stopped a second to admire his body. _He is so lean, so muscular, so very beautiful_. As lightly as she could, Daenerys started to unlace his breeches, revealing his aroused cock: the blond curls at its base were a mess, just as she expected from a man of that century. It did not smell bad and for that, Daenerys silently thanked the Gods.

She smiled. _He is blessed not only with a great body, but also with a long and thick cock. The shaft...hmmm._

Rhaegar moaned in pleasure when Daenerys took him all into her mouth. It has been so long since the last time Daenerys had been that intimate with a man. She was not a prostitute; what she did with her clients did not involve any exchange of fluids and was mostly vanilla stuff. Daenerys prefered this way, only going deep with very few. After a session, she would either watch a  stupid romantic comedy or spend some time with her dildo. Her last boyfriend was a Dothraki cage fighter called Drogo, but he had died in a stupid car accident and Daenerys was left heartbroken.

“Fuck...Daenerys... Do not stop !”

Daenerys prefered sucking a cock than being serviced. She knew why: it had to do with control. With only a handful of men she had been capable to let herself go and share control, enough to enjoy being in a passive position and she wondered if Rhaegar would be one of them.

Daenerys left hand was holding the base of his cock while the right one played with his balls; she decided to work on her speed and used her hand to pump it, while her mouth concentrated on the sensitive area behind the head of his cock: she was experimenting different things, noticing his responses. Rhaegar did not like when her finger came to close to his asshole, but eager to make him comfortable with her around that area, Daenerys licked it, which was enough for him to relax. He came in her mouth not long after and watched with fascination as Daenerys swallowed his seed.

“You and….this...is way more than I deserve, my Love.” Rhaegar welcomed her into his arms, her head now laying on his chest, while he lovingly stroked her hair, a sweet melody escaping from his lips. The glee in his eyes suddenly gave way to sadness, his face became solemn. “The prophecy, Daenerys...that is the reason you came here. “

_Actually, no silly… I came here just to fuck you and then leave. But, well….now that I am here and cannot come back...I will help make things better. For everyone. It does not have to be that bad this time around._

_“_ Well, The War for the Dawn as we called it. It happened around 301 A.D, when the Army of the Dead breach The Wall at Eastwatch. Winterfell was sieged for a year they said. The museum there has the bones of the Giants, which is physical evidence that a conflict between different races occurred. Obsidian, Fire and Valyrian Steel were used to defeat them; apparently it is very important, according to manuscripts found at Winterfell. I used to spent part of my vacations at Winterfell, of course, as my parents were first cousins. My grandmothers were sisters: Lyarra  and Lyanna Stark. Lyarra married Rikard Rikker and Lyanna, married Daeron Targaryen. “

“You are both Ice and Fire!”

“Yes, one can say that. I really like it, actually. It happened like in the poem, really.” Daenerys then remembered that Robert Frost was a modern day poet, so Rhaegar would have never heard of the man. “If I remember correctly, it goes this way”:

 

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I’ve tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire..._

"I don´t remember it all...it has been a long time since I last thought of this."

“It is beautiful.” Rhaegar gently kissed her ribcage and started to fumble with her hair, the same shade of pale blond as his.” Your father, Daeron...was him, a King in your time?”

“Oh, no! We are related to the Royal Family yes, but we are cousins. It is said that the Queen reigns, but do not rules. We have a Prime Minister, and we elect deputies every five years. My father was said to have been a brilliant man, but overindulgent in his...passions. I barely knew him, Rhaegar. He had struggled with addiction and madness and one day, he was simply gone.”

“It saddens me to hear that, my love. Greatness and madness runs in our family. They say the Gods flips a coin every time a Targaryen is born. Mayhaps it is true…”

“Actually it is not.” Magic had always been a presence in this world, even at Daenerys time, but Science had a much better reputation, as it strived to at least explain how magic transformed the physical world, when not going as far as offering an alternative solution to a given problem. “Our blood was mixed with dragonblood in days long gone, which enabled us to bond and tame dragons. There are many things that can go wrong since we have human and beast in ourselves. Madness only became a great issue after the Dance of Dragons. The lack of animals to bond changed our brain chemistry and some ways that made us more susceptible to mental illness, especially men. “

Rhaegar stopped for a second and thought about this new information that might have answered a long asked personal question .“I must agree that it explains our House´s recent problems. Another reason for us to find a way to bring dragons back.”

“Rhaegar, I do have a dragon already.” Daenerys smiled and turned her back to Rhaegar, showing him her colourful dragon tattoo. “When I felt sad and lost, I decided to become a dragon and embrace the things that make us different. To myself, really, not to the rest of the world. It does give me a degree of confidence, to feel it on my skin.”

Daenerys giggled as Rhaegar started to leave small kisses where the dragon tattoo was, but he did not stop there, venturing to her breasts, his mouth greedily sucking on her left nipple.

 

***

A week before the Royal Wedding was to take place, King Aerys, Second of his name, died in his sleep.

Grand Maester Pycelle declared that he died peacefully; Daenerys took Professor Qyburn aside for some questioning. The man had become the crazy Monarch´s most trusted advisor in the space of mere days after all.

“What have you done? The guy is dead...not that anybody is crying for him, but still…”

“His Grace was having trouble sleeping and I just gave him some Ambien.”

“Ambien? Really? Did you bring Ambien with you without even telling ME? You should be punished for that. On your knees! NOW!”

The old man´s mouth twitched at the mention of punishment; Daenerys was getting forgetful, as Qyburn was most eager to be tortured, humiliated and screamed at. He even paid her for this service. Now she was doing it for free.

She was pissed, really. But she remembered something: that sex on Ambien is crazy! Daenerys decided the best punishment would be  to confiscate some of the Ambien...and was planning on using it with Rhaegar after they were married.

“I suppose he took one too many, Daenerys. It is really not my fault if a patient does not follow the prescription and dosage to the letter. ”

 _The old pervert will not like that, but I will let him go without spanking._ “Well, I think I cannot really blame you, so you are off the hook, so to speak.” Daenerys continued “ However, you need to be sent to the Citadel in the coming days. Pycelle is an idiot, but he might make too many questions and you being here will not help.”

Qyburn left the next day.

Nobody questioned the sudden death, as it was no secret the King was not very careful with both his body and his mind. Daenerys also suspected people were actually relieved he was gone: surely Queen Rhaella, pious and demure as she was, could barely hide her true feelings. As per custom, Aerys´s body was cremated and a ceremony officiated by the High Septon, who had suggested the date of the wedding be postponed. Rhaegar, now King, would have none of it, which pleased his bride immensely:

“The guests are already on their way. We will wed at the Grand Sept of Baelor in a sennight, as planned.”

All Great Houses were in attendance, of course. As expected, the tone was subdued at the Grand Sept, a sign of respect for the passing of Rhaegar´s predecessor. The Nobles were polite in their courtesies towards the new Queen, a foreigner and an unknown political entity. Daenerys was polite in return, observing more than acting. Lord Tywin Lannister had suggested Rhaegar set aside the “comical betrothal”, as professor Qyburn informed Daenerys before his departure, reminding the new King that his father was not on his right mind to make such decisions and finally, implying his daughter, Cersei, a mere child of twelve would be a much better suited Queen of Westeros.

Rhaegar raised an eyebrow and simply did not answer the insult; instead he continued the Small Council meeting as if had not happened.

Others were quick to try and make friends and allies with Queen Daenerys, the Tyrells being especially consistent in complimenting her beauty and poise, showing her with praise and attention.

Instead of rolling her eyes, as she wanted, Daenerys played ball and smiled, every sweetly.

She needed friends if she was to survive in this century.

Once the banquet started, the initial reception went from cold to definitely warm, thanks to Daenerys ideas of what a wedding party should be.

A very modern bride, Daenerys wanted to have fun, to eat and drink her favorite fare and to fuck Rhaegar raw on their wedding night.

Westeros did not know chocolate, potatoes or tomatoes, since the new Lands beyond the Sunset Sea remained undiscovered (Daenerys was at that point still conflicted about releasing this information and prompting the Discoveries), however this was no excuse for not getting creative with the recipes and trying for different versions of pizza and cakes, for instance.

Daenerys was a food elitist in her time: she tended to use only organic and seasonal ingredients when cooking and went as far as to make her own pasta and bread, when she had the time. She had already introduced the wonders of convenience food to the Court, the favorites being sandwiches and wraps, and on the wedding feast, Daenerys went deeper:

Lord Rickard Stark looked incredulously to the square covered on cream, cheese and bacon pieces that was served as one of the main dishes “How does one eat this, Your Grace?”

“You may use a fork and a knife, but it is intended to be eaten with your hands, like bread.” The white pizza is a dish of The Reach, coming from its borders with the Stormlands and Dorne, but not for next two hundred years for all that Daenerys was aware of.

“Hmm...it is delicious, Your Grace. I must commend you for your excellent taste.” Lord Stark said while eating the pizza with obvious delight. Daenerys could only smile: there she was, speaking to one of her ancestors , who would die from a heart attack if he was to be told they were related.

 _Well, I am related to Rhaegar...but, thank Gods, I am not from his line...it would be ...way too weird, even for a freak like me._ It dawned on Daenerys that, she being there would change a lot of things in the present time. For starters, her real direct ancestor, the second Daenerys Targaryen, would not exist, which meant that someone would have to wake the dragons from stones to fight the White Walkers. Otherwise mankind would be screwed, all because modern day Daenerys decided to travel through time as a joke.

_That is it!! I should become the Mother of Dragons then!_

 

_***_

Rhaegar Targaryen´s behavior had changed, his moods, improved and his overall gloomness, subdued. The courtiers asked themselves whether his Ascension to the Throne was the cause of the welcomed change and others speculated it was only Rhaegar finaly being able to put his intellect to good use, since he would spend most of his time sulking at Dragonstone while Kings Landing burnt with intrigue.

The members of the Kingsguard , however, knew the true answer to the question...

It had to do with all the noises that came from the chambers Rhaegar shared with his Queen when the retired for the day.

The discovery of each others bodies and the building of the trust was the first priority to Daenerys. _Let The Others wait_ , _as we do have some time_. From the first interactions with Rhaegar, she had sensed that his sadness was sincere, but nothing that a good  and healthy relationship could not help. The first kiss had taught her that Rhaegar had learned to guard his feelings very deep, and that his passion had been restrained by a life of duties and responsibilities.

“The first rule we should have, husband, is that we will not deny each other. Your life is mine, as mine is yours.”

Daenerys enjoyed when Rhaegar took charge; he was loving, caring, and warm. The way he kissed her breasts, sucking her nipples in a way that reminded her of small kisses, was such a sweet thing that Daenerys would simply close her eyes and enjoy the sensations, being transported by another place that not the Red Keep, a place where only them existed.

Rhaegar trusted her, this was clear; Daenerys liked to try new things and test his limits now and then, her plan of dominating him had not changed, just evolved. A man´s reaction to anal foreplay is usually very primal, but Rhaegar, although clearly feeling discomfort, would allow Daenerys tongue, sometimes fingers, in the area. He started to relax eventually, but she understood he needed more time to adjust to her idea.

“We should go to Dragonstone, my love. I wish to see our Ancestral Home at its prime and without the hundreds of visitors.”

And they went, leaving Queen Mother Rhaella to listen to petitions and Lord Lannister, to rule the Realm. It had been half a year since they married and the Court started to whisper about the Queen not being yet with child. _Fools_. Daenerys had convinced Rhaegar to give her more time, reminding him that they were both young and he had all the rights to enjoy her body without the constraints of a huge belly. She asked for a year; he agreed on  half and the deal was struck.

 _Hopefully, Dr Qyburn would have completed his training and will be available with drugs to help with the delivery...oh boy, how is a child going to come out from me without drugs?_ Just the thought of made Daenerys sick; the tales her good mother told about the birthing bed were simply awful, but, once again, Queen Rhaella was especially unfortunate in that area, as Rhaegar rationally pointed out.

They arrived on a stormy morning and, as Rhaegar said he was too tired to give Daenerys a tour of the castle after lunch and preferred to work on his music, something he had neglected since ascending to the Throne, she went to library and spent part of the day reading parchments in High Valyrian, under the watchful eyes of Ser Arthur Dayne, Rhaegar´s most loyal friend. He was one of those muscular, silent types of guys one would find in action movies. Nothing would daunt him, nothing would shock him, said Rhaegar, but Daenerys could swear the knight would give her a half smile filled with mischief every morning whe she greeted him, after he would have guarded the Royal Couple chambers.

“Ser Arthur, would you agree we left our dear Rhaegar brood enough? It is time we go explore the island...I have a feeling that the caves will be rather interesting.”

Arthur Dayne just raised his eyebrow and followed Daenerys. They found Rhaegar's, harp in hand, sadly looking through the windows at the Painted Table room. “ Come, husband...we should go for a walk. There are treasures to be found on Dragonstone, the caves are of particular interest, being they are dragonglass mines…”

“Treasures? Is that some of your premonitions, Daenerys?" She just nodded. "Very well, we go...dragonglass will be an important element in our war, it is time we inspect the mines.”

Rhaegar opened a parchment with a detailed map of the island and pointed to a nearby cave, 30 minutes walk from the tower. A couple of servants joined them with torches and a basket of delicacies, in  case they decided to stay longer. “ Who knows, Rhaegar, we might make a baby today, huh?” Daenerys winked at Rhaegar, who blushed at the suggestion of even more marital sex.

The cave went deep in the earth, the walls covered with dragonglass. Exploring the insides, they found paintings describing the first War for the Dawn, telling the story of how the Children of the Forest and mankind banded together to fight off the White Walkers. Rhaegar stayed a long time trying to decipher the strange patterns and symbols left by the Children and Daenerys suggested they came back the following day with parchment to copy the designs and send to the Citadel for research.

“Come husband...I think we should go even deeper...there is something inside here, can you feel it?”

Rhaegar nodded. “ I have an idea of what it is...I have been dreaming, lately…” He gave Daenerys his hand and they went down though a path of rocks and, before long, they found a huge dragonglass hall with a lake of thermal water and an island in the middle. “ There…” Daenerys pointed at the small piece of rock coming out of the crystal clear water.

Rhaegar probed the waters and found them to be shallow, at its deepest, the lake would reach their waists. They crossed and soon, they reached the island without problems.

 “ Under the rock, Rhaegar…” Daenerys husband nodded and moved a huge, but light rock´, that had been placed on the top of what appeared to be a hole dug into the island.

"This is truly a treasure, my love."

Indeed it was :  seven dragon eggs, each with a  different, bright colour. 

Daenerys and Rhaegar smiled, then summoned their helpers and started to move their newfound riches inside their Castle.

***

“Fire and Blood, Rhaegar...we need Fire and Blood and, this way, we will have both.”

Daenerys had pitched the idea they could hatch a couple of eggs that night; Rhaegar listened carefully but, for the first time since they met each other he was not so sure of his wife´s ideas. “ I ´d would wager that our ancestors did not mean that by Fire and Blood, Daenerys.”

“Well it is better than going to Summerhall and exploding the whole place with wildfire. Certainly less traumatic than performing an actual blood sacrifice before a pyre.” Daenerys knew it was a tough sell, but she had to press the subject, as it made sense for her and, would that not work, they would lose nothing.

“You are seldom wrong, Dany, but this time…I cannot see it. I would lose …” before Rhaegar could finish, Daenerys cut him short: “ Your virginity is the sacrifice that will give the blood we need to wake dragons from the stone. We have a dragonglass pyre for both eggs, we just need the blood. We can do this, Rhaegar, I know it…”

Rhaegar said nothing, but Daenerys knew she had convinced him; she then started to move around  and gather what was needed. “Come, they say everything is prepared. Nobody will watch us, Rhaegar, the place is safe and remote. Arthur will be nearby and he has grown already ...used to our lovemaking noises. It is no time to be shy, husband. This is about saving Westeros!”

Silently, they walked to this hidden spot near Aegon's garden where a circle of dragonglass around an erect pole was made. Daenerys placed one egg to the North and the other, to the south. Rhaegar and Daenerys stepped into the circle and she  started to undress:” It will get warm in here.” She winked at him, trying to hide her nerves, but she went ahead and lit the dragonglass : “ You should undress too, love...take your place at the pole. I will be gentle, I swear it.”

Rhaegar did as he was asked and Daenerys fell to her knees; he smiled as she swallowed him in full and immediately started to thrust into her mouth with great energy. Daenerys took as much as she could relaxing her throat  enough not to gag, but wondered if it was his way of getting even with her for what was about to happen. _Better not to let my emotions surface now and be gentle as I said I would._

Rhaegar gripped Daenerys´s hair and made a motion to move his cock out of her mouth. She understood his intentions and quickly, stood up, grabbing Rhaegar´s cock and pointing it to one of the eggs. Daenerys felt his member pulsating under her hand and orgasmed when his seed was being spilled. The first drops landed on the egg she had placed North. Eager to have the other egg being served, Daenerys turned Rhaegar 180 degrees cloclwise, where a few drops managed to hit the second egg.

_What a pity! I sure wanted to drink some of his cum...but it is for the greater good, I guess._

“Are the chains really necessary?” Actually, they were not, but Daenerys enjoyed to chain Rhaegar from time to time and had requested shackles from the dungeons. She would  however, make anything to relax Rhaegar and decided to humour him. “ There is no need, love. Now, just do not fight this. It will be...uncomfortable at first, but you will find it...almost pleasant later on. “

Rhaegar´s buttocks were perfect: from size to shape to the feel of his soft skin, it was one of his best features and made Daenerys ever more eager. She massaged it with sweet almond oil and slowly moved from his cheeks to his asshole, gently pressing the sensitive area, but being careful not to overly stretched him, just spreading enough oil not to make penetration that hard. _We need his virgin´s blood after all, otherwise all is lost._

The strap on Daenerys had brought in from her century was just perfect for a first time. Rhaegar had not seen her with it yet; he was too consumed by his own journey, perhaps, to notice the unusual device. “ It will burn, but I will stop so that you adjust to it , at first.” She nudged his entrance with the tip of the artificial cock she was wearing it; Rhaegar held the pole tight and Daenerys used her right hand for support, holding his ribs; the left hand was guiding the progression of her invasion. When his body finally accept the tip, and Rhaegar breathed in deeply, Daenerys silently counted until five and thrusted inside of him at once.

 

***

Ser Arthur Dayne and some servants found Daenerys and Rhaegar curled inside the remains of the Pyre.

A small and red scaled dragon was trying to drink from Daenerys breasts while a green and bronze one was biting Rhaegar´s neck.

“ We need to feed them, Rhaegar...our children are hungry. Do you know what they eat?”

Rhaegar hugged his wife and answered her, sweetly: “ Meat...but it was to be cooked. Come...let´s return to the Castle and break our fasts.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Fucking Tourney!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time travel adventure ends with tears and laughter!

Queen Daenerys was said to have preferred Dragonstone especially during her first pregnancy.  Her constant morning sickness was made it worse by the ever constant smell of shit that came from the streets of King's Landing.

Everybody bought into the excuse, or pretended to, but Ser Arthur Dayne was one of the few that knew the reason was for Daenerys long absence from Court.

“Dany writes that our children are developing well enough, Arthur. She is against re-opening the Dragonpit and feels they belong in Dragonstone. The Maester she had requested from the Citadel, Marwyn, confirmed our children shouldt be locked, otherwise they will not grow as big and as fast as we need them to. They are training them to hunt in the waters and not endanger the local population, but, she says, a dragon is not a slave, and they are bound to missbehave sometimes. She worries about it.”

Rhaegar showed Arthur the letter. There was a post script at the bottom : “ send dear Artie my regards” which made Arthur chuckle: “ Her Grace also says Grand Maester Qyburn confirmed she is expected to go in labour any day now. Are we leaving for Dragonstone , Your Grace?”

“Yes, tomorrow we sail. I should have gone already, but there were some issues I needed to discuss with the Lord Hand. My mother and brother will stay behind and they are both unhappy about it. Not only they do not get to see Daenerys, but they will miss the birth of the prince of princess. Viserys, of course, wants nothing more than to see the dragons again. The boy thinks they are pets.”

Rhaegar was now so riddled with work that he barely had time to go out and play his songs to the folks anymore, Arthur thought with sadness. The last time they had ventured that far, the King performed only one song, before a message from the Lord Hand came and they had to return to the Red Keep. As a member of the Kingsguard assigned to be the King's Sworn Shield, Ser Arthur had very little free time, other than his weekly day off, when he, like so many of his brothers, would change into civilian clothes and discreetly visit a professional in the Street of Silk.  He remembered  fondly how many times Rhaegar had joined in his excursions , but now his friend was a happily married man and would not even dream of being unfaithful.

 _Well, with a wife as beautiful and willing as Daenerys I would also stop looking._ Ser Arthur loved his best friend as a brother and would never betray his trust, but he had eyes- and ears- to know that Rhaegar had chosen his partner wisely.

The prolonged absence of the Queen caused many Ladies to make moves towards warming Rhaegar´s bed. Instead os giving them chance, Rhaegar sailed every moonturn to Dragonstone to spend some days quenching his thirst for Daenerys. The last time they have been to there almost traumatized Ser Arthur. He had inadvertently walked into Rhaegar's study while he was supposed to be writing some letters, and caught Daenerys naked form vigorously riding her husband´s cock.

 _She might have entered from a  secret passage, which is a breach in the security of the Castle, for the King was alone and unattended._ Before he could worry even more about the threatening situation, Arthur left the study, as silent as possible.

***

“Next time I get pregnant, Qyburn, I should have twins. Is there any way we could accomplish that? I like children and I know House Targaryen needs heirs, but I am not going through this more than twice, I tell you!”

Her swollen feet and huge belly made it uncomfortable to both sit and walk; the only good position for Daenerys seemed to be laying down, on her left side, and even that was getting tricky. She had to will herself to go through with her routine morning walk, but, at 36 weeks of pregnancy, Daenerys was tired of being pregnant.

“I actually brought with me a package of a drug that helps with ovulation yes...it is not 100% guaranteed, but it does enhance the possibilities for multiples. “

Dr Qyburn thrived as a Grandmaster, which greatly annoyed Daenerys, but, since he was the one responsible for her time travel and had drugs, she humoured him often enough. He had found a discreet companion to discipline him in the ways he enjoyed, but he insisted to be treated like crap by Daenerys when they were in private, and she sometimes did humiliate and verbally abused him for old times sake.

Daenerys offered her hand for Qyburn to help her out of the divan when she heard a strange noise, like uncorking a wine bottle, and water pouring out of her tights. “Oh, fuck, Qyburn, the water broke...I need drugs, Qyburn. DRUGS!”

She was moved to her chambers and Rhaegar, who had arrived the night before, was informed. Since Daenerys was a modern day woman, she had insisted Rhaegar to be present during the birth and he had agreed, which meant that Ser Arthur Dayne was to attend too. Qyburn had trained one of Daenerys handmaidens to assist her and that was it. She knew she was Queen and that a royal birth was not a private affair, but it was her first time, dammit, and that is how she would roll.

“You are just 3 cm dilated, Your Grace...you started with 2 cm and this was an hour ago, so that means I can only give you pain relief in a couple of hours.”

Daenerys just growled in response. She knew it was for her own safety and of her unborn child, but the pain was great and the fact that she had just vomited all the food she had for breakfast made her fear she would be not strong enough when it was time to push.

Qyburn looked at Rhaegar and, as in cue, her husband said in a sweet tone “ You are doing great, Dany, perfect. I am really proud of you!”

 _You look tired, scared, nervous, anxious but definitely not proud._ The waves of contraction coming every 5 minutes, Daenerys started to think about not ever having sex with handsome, strong and willing Rhaegar as a means to avoid such pains in the future.

Somehow, Daenerys managed to survive her ordeal and, 10 hours after her water broke, she gave birth to Prince Aegon Targaryen.

***

279\. AC

The day they presented Crown Prince Aegon to the Court was the same the birth of the dragons was made public. 

As the Hight Septon annointed the boy with sacred oils, the skies of Kings Landing saw dragons flying for the first time in centuries.

***

  1. AC



Daenerys Targaryen disapproved of Tourneys and regarded the idea of celebrating the birth of the twin princesses Visenya and Rhaenys with such an event at Harrenhal as a bad joke, since neither would actually see anything to remember it and they would probably be annoyed by the constant noise and movement, when all they needed was their mother´s cuddling, peace and quiet.

Qyburn was the only one to know the importance of such Tourney in the timeline of the events they knew from their previous lives. He mentioned something like that Daenerys “ should worry about history repeating itself”, but this was far from her mind.

To be honest, Daenerys did not even think about Lyanna Stark as competition. Whatever it was lacking in Rhaegar's bed with Elia Martell was definitely not a problem with them. Their sexual life went as usual, their grown intimacy making it even better and, besides, Daenerys knew her worth. If Rhaegar would be silly enough to betray her trust for a teenager, then he was simply another jerk she would not cry over.

Despite not caring much for what came out of of Qyburn´s mouth, Daenerys decided to take the bait: “Our presences here already changed the context, Dr Qyburn and you know this damm well! Princess Elia is happily married in Dorne and Brynden Tully is the one  joining the Kingsguard. Houses Stark, Baratheon, Arryn and Tully are not engaging in mutual marriages alliances, and just recently it was announced that Lady Lyanna is to wed Lord Dustin´s heir, Willam. “ Daenerys then looked at Qyburn with unhidden disgust and continued: “ You know I still think your prescribed treatment for Lady Cersei monthly pains was at least partially responsible for her most horrendous death... “

Daenerys simply detested the western brat, but Cersei had not even had the chance to grow up and become a foe or a frenemy. The “Light of the West” died, age fourteen, untouched and unmarried, of a hunting accident. Daenerys had inisited in joining Rhaegar at least twice in hunting as a public statement that women should be allowed more physical exercise and time outdoors, and as the ultimate trend setter, the Ladies of the Court started to follow her suit.

According to witnesses, Cersei was suffering from an “unbridled enthusiasm for the hunt”, which Daenerys knew it meant the girl was as high as a kite from Qyburn's drugs.  Cersei went after a wild boar with too much of said “enthusiasm” and ended up falling from her horse. The tragedy led for Lord Lannister to beg off of his position and return to the Westerlands, where he was quick to betroth his heir, Jaime Lannister, to the eldest daughter of Lord Lydden, one of his most loyal bannermen.

Qyburn feigned ignorance and Daenerys did not pursue the subject; the change in the position had been positive. Lord Lannister was too heavy handed in Daenerys opinion and balked at any change she suggested. Rhaegar offered the Handship to his uncle, Lord Baratheon, who moved in the Red Keep with his two eldest sons, Robert and Stannis, leaving his wife and the youngest heir, Renly,  behind at Storm's End. Steffon Baratheon was much better to be dealt with and, Rhaeger agreed,  as competent as Tywin Lannister had been.

The whole Court went to the Trident and Daenerys had to thank for the change in scenery and the opportunity to ride her dragons outside of Dragonstone. She and Rhaegar agreed the island would be the refuge and sanctuary of dragons, and opted instead to  build a landing platform on the dragonspit, so that they could land safely from their constant trips to the Island. Both Goldfyre and Kit Harington, Rhaegar and Daenerys respectively mounts, were trained to fly their riders to King's Landing and then return to their home, only to come back by the end of the week, when they transported the Royal family to their Ancestral Home.

The Tourney was as boring as Daenerys had expected it to be, but thankfully, the whole blue winter roses episode did not happen this time around.  Ser Arthur Dayne won the joust and crowned his sister , Lady Ashara Dayne, as Queen of Love and Beauty. The dornish young woman was a sensation , turning heads wherever she went that week.

Daenerys was now curious about how this Tourney would end, especially because the whole Catelyn Tully, Brandon Stark, Ashara Dayne and Eddard Stark thing she knew from the books had no place in this time.

As it turned out, both Tully sisters arrived the event as married women; Catelyn, his father´s favorite for what Daenerys had heard, had been betrothed to Ser Baelor Hightower for over four years and had been living in The Reach since then, but was only wed in the previous year. Being extremely rich agreed with the Lady, Daenerys mused, for Catelyn looked stunning. Lysa, on the other hand, had  married the heir of House Smallwood a month before, a less stellar union, but still a good one, connecting her House to one of their bannermen.

Since Daenerys saw no signs of the man who would grow to become Littlefinger, she could only deduce that Lord Tully had made his move before anything would happen under his roof.

Brandon Stark did not attend the Tourney, being the famous "Stark in Winterfell", possibly because en route south, the Stark party stayed a couple of nights at the Rills and Lord Rickard´s heir was found abed with Lady Barbrey Ryswell. Daenerys imagined Lyanna Stark was left in the hands of her intended family, while Brandon was sent home with a new, unexpected bride.

Being partially Stark and having met her many times grand sire at her wedding, Daenerys kept good relations with the northern House ever since. It was also part of Daenerys and Rhaegar strategy for the Long Night:show favor and support to their Warden of the North, who was more than pleased in finding the Crown to be a friend of the Night's Watch.

The Starks in attendance were always welcomed into the King's tent and Daenerys, noticing that the middle Stark brother was very drawn to a certain Dornish sensation, took upon herself to make the introductions and see if History would, once again, be re written.

 

***

289 A.C

Lord Steffon Baratheon died of a heart attack during a visit to Storm's End. He had never been the same since his first son, Robert, finally succumbed to a sexual transmited disease he had caught in Lys. Qyburn had treated the young man, who was betrothed to an unsuspecting daughter of House Selmy for years, with discreet dedication. When the girl was deemed old enough to marry, Ser Barristan saw fit to inform his relations of the nature of Robert´s illness. Daenerys breathed in relief; if it were not for the old Knight, she would have done it herself.

The breaking of a betrothal was almost unthinkable, however Lord Selmy insisted in sending his personal Maester to evaluate Robert´s health, and the maester agreed that Qyburn, for once, was doing everything he could for his pacient. The drugs he brought from the future had ran out and they simply did not have the technology to produce penicillin.

It took another year for Robert to die, unmarried. As it was the custom, his brother, Stannis, married Robert´s bride after a year of mourning, in the year 287, and returned to Storm's End to act as its Lord. When Stannis sent word that the birth of the Baratheon heir was impeding, Steffon Baratheon decided to travel home and meet his first legitimate grandchild. Robert had, of course, spread his seed over Westeros and Lord Baratheon took responsibility for his son´s acts, paying for his offspring's education.

Steffon went to Storm's End never to return to King's Landing.

Rhaegar and Daenerys discussed many options for the handship, but opted to invite Lord Eddard Stark to assume the position. Partially because they knew Eddard could do the job, but also because the Long Night was to start in less than 13 years and they needed to start preparing. Eventually, their Warden of the North would have to return to Winterfell they knew it, but luckily by then they would be way ahead of the White Walkers.

Ned Stark had been recently raised as Lord upon the death of his father, Lord Rickard. The older brother, Brandon, died without issue in 287 A.C. Lady Barbrey Stark , despite her best efforts, never got pregnant and Lord Rickard Stark started to show favor towards Eddard and Ashara, who had been given the lands of Stoney Shore. As the ravens came announcing new pregnancy upon new pregnancy of her good sister, Lady Barbrey started to make life miserable to everyone at Winterfell. Brandon Stark took to travel more often through The North as its Lord´s Justice and viisting other beds. After finding out that Lord Bolton was indeed practicing the First Night and going to act as demanded by King Rhaegar, Brandon Stark had been ambushed and killed. Lord Rickard then decided to exterminate House Bolton and marched against his former bannerman, dying in the conflict.

The Dreadfort went to the third son, Benjen Stark, who was a survivor of the Battle.

Daenerys was pleased with the developments: “ Well, if Game of Thrones, the TV Show is any indication of what had REALLY happened, then Roose Bolton would just deplete the North of its resources pursuing his strange dreams and Bobby B would bring Storm´s End into ruins by his excessive spending.” She took great care not to tell Rhaegar about his original death, as she thought it would only make him second guess himself.

“Beloved, come back to bed. I want to put a baby in your belly tonight.” Rhaegar had been rather insistent in the topic lately and looked at his wife with puppy eyes.

“You have an heir, a spare in your brother and two princesses. This is good enough for me! Incidentally, I spoke to Viserys about a betrothal to Princess Ariane. He wishes to continue to squire for Ser Arthur, but perhaps it would be easier if you convinced him to go with Prince Llewyn instead. I do not know where I placed Prince Doran´s letter...oh my desk is such a mess! “

Daenerys did not see that Rhaegar was already moving towards her, naked as his name day, as she was still trying to organize her things. The warm, wet kiss he left on her neck was the start of a very long and fruitful night of lovemaking and some weirdness.

When Lord Eddard Stark arrived with the Northern Delegation to start working as Lord Hand, he was surprised to find out that King Rhaegar insisted on a Tourney to celebrate the new appointment. Daenerys took the northerner aside and explained: “ Your nomination to the position has not been that well accepted, my Lord. His Grace wishes to settle petty squabbles aside and show you his favor, so nobody has the nerve to question your place in court. It is also an opportunity for young lovebirds to meet and more marriages to ensue. I trust you are happy with your Lady, whom you met in a Tourney.”

Lord Stark could not deny the merit of Daenerys reasons. “ Very well, Your Grace. We should help the younger generation find love, as we did.”

 

***

Daenerys and Rhaegar had a closed doors meeting with Lords Lannister and Tyrell, which meant that Lady Olenna was the one to show up while Mace Tyrell ate and made merry with his men in the tents outside the Dragonpit, where the Tourney was to take place.

Although Daenerys did not exactly like Tywin Lannister, she had to remember that, in this timeline, he had not betrayed House Targaryen- quite the opposite really, since the old lion had lost a daughter possibly due to Qyburn's time travel.

The deal offered was simple: have Princess Visenya and Rhaenys as cupbearers in their courts, with views to possible bethrotals between the girls and the prospective heirs of their Houses, Lords Willas and Gerion.

“Why not simply announce their betrothals instead? Give them time to get to know each other and fall in love?! Ha! In a dark room, all cats are black, Your Grace!”

Daenerys felt she was doing them a favor by even allowing the possibility of her daughters to marry into their families. “Be as it may, this is our offer. We both do not believe two people should be forced into a loveless marriage just so that their Houses can profit. However, we see advantages to everybody involved if a natural bond of love and friendship is formed. They would be entrusted into your care next year. I would be visiting them every moonturn and I would also fly them from Casterly Rock to Highgarden and back, because they are very close. They would return to Court after their...flowering. If both parties agree, then, and only then we would announce the betrothals.”

Surprisingly, Lord Tywin Lannister agreed with the idea and looked pleased to have a Targaryen as a possible bride for his line. Daenerys took the lion for a sensitive type for about a minute, before he asked of the dragons. “ Are they allowed to have dragons far from Dragonstone, Your Grace?”

Rhaegar explained that only two dragons had been hatched from the eggs they found. They had gifted a dragon egg to both Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys and followed the tradition of placing an egg in the newborn's cradle. The expectation was that, with two living dragons, that magic would build up with time and the eggs start to hatch naturally, but that, so far, failed to happen. “ They would be allowed to take their eggs as their private possession yes, however, we keep the books on dragon lore and the the personal experienced in training dragons restricted to Dragonstone. “

Lord Tywin understood the message and seemed to have agreed to the terms; Lady Olenna, however, was greedy: “ The Crown Prince is a fine young man I heard. House Lannister has no suitable bride to offer, but we do have our Margaery, of course.”

Daenerys was quick to end the meeting before Lady Olenna would dare ask for Rhaegar himself.

 

***

“I just wanted to crown you my Queen of Love and Beauty. I should have listened…”

Not only did Daenerys object to Rhaegar taking part in the jousting competition, but also all the members of his Small Council were quick to agree with her this time. Lord Arryn, Master of Laws, had warned them about Ser Gregor Clegane´s fame of sadistic behavior and wished to bar the giant from joining the Tourney. The other members feared it would insult Lord Lannister, his Liege. They decided to allow The Mountain that Rides into the celebration, but to have him banned from future Tourney if he was to create problems.

Clegane proved to be even worse than expected: the lance pierced through the King's left eye had Rhaegar was between life and death.

Qyburn had given him enough milk of the poppy for Rhaegar to be able to write his testament, say his last goodbyes and be by Daenerys side in his final moments.

Ser Gregor tried to flee from the scene, but Daenerys summoned Kit Harington and gave the dragon the command before the eyes of nobles and civilians: “ Dracarys”

They watched as the evil man was reduced to dust in a matter of seconds.

Lord Lannister was of course, appalled that one of his bannerman brought disgrace upon his House and offered to take the lands from the hands of House Clegane. Daenerys knew Sandor Clegane was also a victim of his brother just by looking at his scarred face: a psycho like Gregor would start early and use the ones near him in his first attempts at cruelty:

“ His brother has nothing to do with him. I remember Sandor from the times Lady Cersei was alive and he never gave us any trouble. I know because there is very little that goes on under my roof that I have no knowledge of. The villain has been killed and now the King fights for his life. Taking the lands from Sandor would not give Rhaegar a better chance of surviving.”

“Your Grace.” Grand Maester Qyburn approached her and interrupted the conversation with Lord Tywin. “ It is time.”

Rhaegar had already spoken to the Kingsguard of his last wishes and met with the Small Council and some old friends. Then, he met with his brother, mother and his children and they all left the room crying. Daenerys comforted them the best she could, but she had to leave; Rhaegar wanted her to be the last person he saw before he was to draw his last breath.

Daenerys had fallen in love with the sad Prince and had seen him blossomed into the good man he was, and she liked to think she was, at least, partially responsible for it. The nights they spent together would be forever imprinted in her memory, especially the times she took him in the ass and their dragons were born from the blood of his virginal sacrifice;  and also, how happy she was when Rhaegar allowed her to pierce his genitals, a decision that made both very happy indeed.

She tried to brush off such lewd thoughts; Rhaegar was on his deathbed! Daenerys was already teary eyed when she entered the room. She sat by his side and started to stroke his beautiful hair; he kissed her hand and said : “ We do not have much time left, Dany. Qyburn said we could still have marital relations before I am to go for good. I really want you to have another child, my love. Would you do it for me?”

 _What? The pervert wants to have death bed sex? Oh boy, I think it is kinda of hot._ “You should hold on to your energy and not spend it on such things...I might kill you from overstimulation, Rhaegar!”

“I am already dying my love. Please, allow me this pleasure a last time. I am afraid I cannot be much active, but...you will find my body still responsive to your touch.”

Daenerys kissed Rhaegar on his lips and then, as he asked, she went south where, as mentioned, she found his cock already hard and leaking pre cum. “Please, ride me. Ride me until I scream your name!”

 

***

Ser Arthur Dayne had tried to disperse the small mob that was standing before His Grace´s chambers. It was how Rhaegar wanted to go and his friend could not judge him for that . Arthur was present when Archmaester Qyburn gave his friend the powerful stimulant that made the dying man ready for a last moment with his wife. He then ushered Queen Daenerys in, and , to protect them both from the curiosity of the Court and gossip, ignored decorum and commanded the nobles to leave.

Queen Rhaella was crying and being consoled by Lord Arryn and her youngest, Prince Viserys. Arthur´s sister, Lady Stark, was already in charge of the Royal children for the time it would take for Rhaegar and Daenerys to finish...discussing their business.

It was the only consolation, really, that the twins and the Crown Prince were not there to hear the filthy noises coming from their parents mouths.

Arthur had to give credit to Rhaella Targaryen, for she was the first to notice the moans of pleasure, which prompted her to also try and help save some of the King´s dignity. Many, like the Master of Ships, Lord Velaryon, took the hint and were quick to depart, but a small group stayed.

Including the High Septon.

 

***

“Ride me, Dany, ride me!! My love, you feel so good...so good.”

Daenerys was giving Rhaegar as hard as she could, and reaping the benefits of her husband´s perverted mind and Qyburn´s odd medical knowledge. “ Rhaegar...your cock...hmmm...fill me, Rhaegar!”

The piercing on his cock was massaging her inner muscles and giving her very intense orgasms. She had already peaked twice, and Rhaegar was still as hard as a rock.

Daenerys stopped being afraid; Rhaegar was dying and this was the way he wanted to go, with her cunt around his cock, giving him as much pleasure as she could.

She knew Rhaegar loved playing with her breasts, so she licked her fingers and started to touch herself,  circling and pinching her nipples for his eyes : “ Oh, Dany ...yes...play with them...I am almost there, my slutty Queen!”

Daenerys increased the speed of her movements and achieved such a steady and strong pace that droplets of sweat started to pour from her tempers: “ Rhaegar, fill me in...yes….I can feel it, yes....give me your seed, Rhaegar!”

“Grrrrr...oooo….fuck…..grrr.” Rhaegar started to grow as Daenerys felt the warm and thick liquid inside of her. She was quick to move from the top to his side and kissed Rhaegar on his cheek. He then took his last breath. “ Goodbye, my love.”

 

***

291 A.C

Princess Alysanne Targaryen first name day celebration had passed and Daenerys started to recover from Rhaegar's death in ernst. She busied herself with the matters of Regency and with family. Aegon was bonding with his father´s old dragon and thus, spending more time on Dragonstone with his household. He was a very serious and studious boy of 13 and was reaching the age when girls started to appeal to him. Soon, Daenerys would have to have “the talk” with her son.

Both Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen were a handful, but Daenerys still hesitated in sending them away , not because she wanted to keep them all to herself, but because she had no idea where they would be happy. Daenerys then decided to pass this choice to the girls, giving them one day to reach an agreement.

Lord Tywin Lannister was surprised to receive Rhaenys, the youngest of the twins, but Daenerys explained: “It was their choice; Rhaenys prefer to be on the sea side and she does not care about knights and flowers, as Visenya does. I know, because of their namesakes, people expect Visenya to be the warrior princess, but is actually Rhaenys who wields a sword. I trust she will continue with her martial education at Casterly Rock, Lord Lannister.” The old lion was quick to agree, not wanting to jeopardize his chance of uniting both Houses by blood.

Prince Viserys had already claimed Princess Arianne maidenhead- for what Daenerys had heard, they were found in a  threesome with Ser Daemon Sand by the Red Viper himself- and was married right after. Queen Mother Rhaella was also spending more time on Dragonstone than King's Landing, which made Daenerys feel even more lonely.

And horny.

So, Daenerys did what Daenerys had to do: she called a meeting of the Kingsguard and laid out their new responsibilities towards their Queen:

“Almost two years ago, my beloved husband died unexpectedly. As you might be aware, I do not intend to marry again, however, as I am still young, I cannot deny  my sexual desires. All of you know that King Rhaegar and I were very...passionate lovers. He commanded you to serve me in any way I would need you. It was one of his last wishes, I heard. That is why, I ask your help, my friends. I need to get laid. “

Ser Barristan coughed, Ser Jonathan turned red and Ser Brynden looked uncomfortable. The Lord Commander Hightower was the one who answered Daenerys : “ Your Grace, we are here to serve you and we took a special vow, that is correct. We will not judge you and we can be discreet. What do you have in mind?”

“ Well, you are all quite...dashing and virile, I guess. ( actually, most of them were plain looking, if not rather old) Your celibacy vows are compatible with what I am looking in a partner. I do not want to shock you, but at first I thought we could all...have fun together, but this might be excessive. It has been a...long time. Therefore, I need you to discuss the matter between yourselves. There are some of you that are not...inclined towards women. There might be some of you that already have a side piece or...simply do not find me attractive. The ones- or the one- who would like to warm my bed on occasion should be protected by their brothers from the court gossip. Once or twice a week I would need to find my release...your schedule should reflect this special need. I would hate to rob any of you from your day off, so our meetings must take place during office hours.”

That was how the legend of Sword of the Morning and the Dragon Queen , immortalized in songs and poems, was born.

When the White Walkers came, Ser Arthur Dayne and Good Queen Daenerys helped defeat the monsters once and for all. The spring that followed saw the start of a more balanced and just world.

It was in the year 302 A.C . After the Great Victory, Queen Daenerys finally retired and wished to return to her “ home”, since everybody knew she came from a distant land, being of the line of Shiera Seaster for what they knew, Essos seemed to be the chosen place. But instead of settling in the Freehold, Daenerys started to campain to free the slaves and end the suffering of many and aligned herself with the City of Braavos. Eventually, after threatening the Cities of obliteration by dragonfire, an agreement was reached. The path to freedom would be overseen by the Sealord, with Daenerys backing and implicit threat.

Daenerys was named "Mhysa" by the freed slaves of Meereen and finally, in the year 303 A.C, she settled in the Braavosian Coastline, near Pentos, where Daenerys had built a House with a Red door, with enough lemon trees and freedom to ride her dragon as often as she wanted.

As a member of the Royal family, King Aegon VI allowed his mother to keep the services of Ser Arthur Dayne, for her protection, of course.

They lived the rest of their lives in happy kinkness, sharing fond memories of the man who changed their lives forever, Rhaegar Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because we have Daenerys older and wiser here, Rhaegar stopped being so gloomy, which in itself already changes things.
> 
> Daenerys both grandmothers are Starks in her time, which makes her already " Ice and Fire". A happy marriage with a wife that has magic in her and that gives him amazing orgasms makes Rhaegar not wishing to stray , not even for a prophecy. Because he recognizes Daenerys IS the prophecy.
> 
> Qyburn being a freak and coming back in time also changes things: by " accidentely killing" Aerys and Cersei, History is changed once again. Aerys has no time to go FULL MAD. The Southron Alliance Block does not get to happen and the Great Houses continue to marry their bannermen. Cersei dies before seducing Jaime, which is actually a good thing. Although she had already killed little Heatherspoon when they were young, Cersei has not gone full paranoid here and will be remembered fondly by her family. Jaime did not lose his V Card with her, and at this point they had been years apart, so he will grow up to see their kid´s experiences as only that- kids fooling around,
> 
> Now, Bobby B dying from a pox might be shocking, but a Targaryen Prince died from it before, so yes, a noble could catch some disease from many sexual encounters. Since here he is bethrothed to a Selmy girl too young, he took off to travel and join a sellsword´s company, as he wanted later in life. He died before his father and Stannis filled in for him, becoming the next in line to inherite Storm´s End. Renly is still gay by the way.
> 
> Since the southron ambitions block is not strong here, the friendship between Bobby and Ned was not that important politically: Lyanna went to marry Lord Dustin, and was free to roam the North on horseback. Ned was more or less free to marry on impulse, which he did eventually. Brandon dying was a accident; he was careless and, if he had not been bethroted to Catelyn, chances are that Barbrey Ryswell schemes might have worked on Lord Rickard, so that is what I went with. Speaking on catelyn, being her father´s favorite, Lord Hoster would OF COURSE having her marry to a rich family with a line dating back thousands of years: Hightowers are patrons of the Faith AND better suited for such a pious and devout Catelyn. With her married off, Hoster Tully would have opened his eyes to fool little Lysa before it was too late- sorry, Littlefinger, but your ride to the upper classes would never happened without Lysa´s support as Lady Arryn. 
> 
> Rhaegar was destined NOT to fight the War for the Dawn IMO, but here, at least he got to make enough preparations. The accident and him dying from jousting injuries was taken from what happened to King Henry II.


End file.
